Book of Life
by Cinerraria
Summary: Joanne dan Sullivan merencanakan sesuatu supaya Ciel dan Lizzy baikan. [#cielizzyweek day 3: Friends]


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Cielizzy Week Day 3: Friends**

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendaki selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, di puncak bukit itu, Ciel bergabung bersama Lizzy, duduk menyandar pada gundukan batu. Kakinya berselonjor di tanah landai, sepatunya menyenggol semak-semak liar. Dari bawah hingga ke puncak sini, bunga _narcissus _mekar dengan indahnya, di antara lautan bunga iris, dan ada sedikit dandelion.

"Aku jadi ingat taman _Haster Gray_ seperti dalam _Anne of Green Gables. _Kau setuju, Ciel?"

Ciel terdiam sebentar, menimbang jawaban, kemudian mengungkap pendapatnya: "Menurutku tempat ini lebih mirip seperti dalam _Sherlock Holmes. _Lihat puri tua di ujung sana?" Ciel menunjuk dengan tangannya.

Elizabeth menjulurkan leher. Pandangannya mengikuti telunjuk Ciel. Arah jam dua, di seberang lembah sana, bangunan puri itu berdiri megah di lereng bukit. Puncak dua menara mencuat di antara tembok batu.

"Baskerville Hall? Ayolah, kau harus punya imajinasi, Ciel. Aku tahu kau lebih tertarik pada _genre mystery thriller_, tapi sekali ini saja. Tak usah berpikir yang berat-berat."

Elizabeth mendesah. Ia tahu Ciel tidak akan sependapat dengannya. Dirinya dan Ciel adalah dua individu yang bertolak belakang. Kalau Lizzy memfavoritkan buku romansa atau drama kehidupan, maka Ciel lebih menyukai buku-buku misteri penuh ketegangan, yang dalam memahaminya perlu memutar otak.

Dari sampulnya saja sudah berbeda. Mungkin, hanya dari buku kehidupan lah ia benar-benar belajar.

"Ini Devon, Lizzy. Aku hanya mencocokkan realita. Dan tidak, aku sedang tidak berpikir apa-apa."

"Yah. Ini memang Devon, tapi tidak ada Baskerville Hal di sini."

"Nah, itu dia. Aku juga sama berimajinasi, kalau begitu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Ciel," kata Lizzy. "Kupikir kau memanggilku untuk minta maaf." Ia mengalihkan topik.

Lizzy teringat seluruh kejadian sejak empat hari lalu. Berdebat dengan Ciel dalam rapat BEM, yang berakhir dengan pertengakaran dan saling diam. Lalu, akhir pekan ini ketika Sullivan, rekan anggota BEM mereka mengajak berlibur ke pedalaman Devon, Lizzy merasa senang dan tidak curiga sedikitpun. Namun, begitu mereka turun di stasiun Devon, ia melihat keganjilan lain. Ciel juga menaiki kereta yang sama, berlibur bersama Joanne. Hingga setengah jam lalu ketika ia diminta━atau dipaksa━Sullivan agar pergi ke puncak bukit ini, Lizzy tahu ia sudah tidak bisa lari dari Ciel lagi.

"Ah, kau kan sudah memaafkanku," kata Ciel yakin.

Lizzy menoleh. Dahinya berkerut heran. Ia menelisik raut wajah pemuda itu, yang malah memejamkan mata. Angin mempermainkan rambut birunya. Tiba-tiba, seluruh kemarahan Lizzy menguap.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu."

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Lizzy? Kalau ini urusan pribadi, bisa saja aku mengalah. Tapi ini kepentingan bersama. Ingat. Kalau kau egois, teman-teman kita akan kecewa."

"Iya deh. Iya. Aku yang salah," kata Lizzy akhirnya. Sejujurnya ia juga tak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut.

"Terkadang aku terlalu fokus membela pendapatku sendiri. Aku tahu, aku harus belajar lebih peduli pada sekitar. Aku minta maaf, Ciel."

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah saling memaafkan."

Tiba-tiba, Ciel menepuk kepalanya. Mereka bersitatap, lalu saling melempar senyum di bawah pendar cahaya matahari sore.

Lizzy bergumam. "Terima kasih."

#

Keesokan harinya, kereta yang meninggalkan Devon membawa tawa cerah dari sekelompok pemuda yang duduk dalam dua baris kursi di gerbong nomor lima. Lizzy menggandeng lengan Ciel. Mereka duduk bersisian. Sullivan sibuk mengunyah kue panggang dari kotak bekal Joanne.

"Terima kasih, Sullivan, Joanne, kalian memang teman terbaik," ucap Lizzy dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Liz." Sullivan menjawab. "Aku agak jengkel melihatmu murung terus-terusan. Makanya waktu Joanne bilang dia mau pulang ke rumah neneknya, aku langsung punya ide."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tampak gembira di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Ciel, yang dahinya berkedut imajiner, menanggapi komentar Sullivan. "Bagus, Sullivan. Atau, sebetulnya kau sengaja ke rumah Joanne demi adegan terselubung nih?"

Joanne dengan kotak berisi kue panggang dan pancake saus blueberry di tangan, memerah telinganya mendengar godaan Ciel. Namun, syukurlah gadis yang asyik mencomot kue-kue buatan neneknya ini tak benar-benar mengerti selain makan dan minum.

"Ah, jangan begitu, Ciel. Sullivan sangat peduli pada kalian berdua loh. Aku senang kalian sudah baikan lagi."

Ciel menendang sepatu Joanne pelan, kemudian berbisik: "Yah. Sebaiknya kau menahan merpati kecilmu ini. Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan dia cuma mau hinggap kalau dikasih kue-kue dan makanan lezat."

Joanne terkekeh menanggapi candaan Ciel, dan memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia malah menyodorkan dus berisi kue-kue miliknya kepada Lizzy dan Ciel, yang diterima kedua pasangan itu dengan senang hati.


End file.
